In prior art transmissions of the type to which the present invention pertains, duplex clutches were utilized in which the pistons were tied together at one side or the other and consequently only one or the other could be engaged; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,293 issued Feb. 4, 1969, to Krawczyk et al. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,026 of Mar. 29, 1966, to Snoy et al. only one side of the duplex clutch is engaged at one time, as in the case of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,414 of May 28, 1978. The transmissions shown in those patents also required a large number of components, particularly gears, to perform functions of the present invention.